faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Yamashiro
'''Kenji Yamashiro '''is a member of the Explorer/Adventurer Guild, the Green-Hunters, and officialy the first Ronin of California. Appearence Kenji has the appearence of a average Oni, having white Skin and red stripes, but also having three yellow eyes, silver horns and teal-colored fuzzy Hair. Around his stomach and arms he got bandages, having nothing like a shirt or jacket over it. He also wears a simple pair of blue trousers with a navy belt and brown Geta-sandals. Kenji's Wolverine Costume.JPG|Kenji on Halloween 2018 AD Personality He is a impulsive but cool-headed man, who first thinks before he acts. Normally he doesn't let himself provoked by other individuals, with the exception of his Centaurid-rival Lea Hylonoma, who he often gets into a fight with. As a Ronin, he follows a honor-code similar to romantizised Samurai without serving a master, valluing fairness and bravery over other traits. History Like the most of his kind, he was trained to become a Warrior, having learned some of the 18 disciplines of Ninjutsu, starting at the Age of 5, ending his training at the Age of 16. He not only orientated himself on typical teachings, but also on living legends like Kojirou Sasaki, who is said to cut a swallow in three pieces, with only one strike. After his training, he went traveling, becoming a stray samurai or ronin, going from Town to Town, helping where he can. During his travels, he had many strange experiences: yokai attacks, natural disasters and he even had experience with some yakuza. At the age of 27, he moved to California, after meeting a Elf named Sandy in Ikebukuro. Nine years later, he is happily married with her, has a Son named Kai and a pet leopard named Hyounami. During a patrol through San Diego, he met a Human named Garren, who he joined in his Guild. Abilities As a Oni, he has large amount of strength, being able to rip a tree out of the ground, and he is able to see dark magic with his third eye, which takes the form of glowing dusts in his vision. From his child- to adulthood he was trained in the ways of both Ninja and Samurai, being a master in Kenjutsu, Shinobi-iri, Taijutsu, Kusarigamajutsu and Bajutsu, but having problems in Hensoujutsu and Shurikenjutsu, which is why he rather became a Ronin then a Ninja. Equipment The sword he normally uses is a Shinken-Sword enhanced with a wind-elemental Stone, giving him the ability to use the elemental blade-enhancement spell "Sougetsuken", but he also uses a Kusari-gama to retrieval of objects or unarming the enemy when necessary and a Tanegashima gun to shoot from distances or using it as a stick sometimes. For protecting his skin, he occasionally wears a red samurai armor with golden antlers. Kenji's Armor.JPG|Kenji wearing his Armor Kenji's Wind-elemental Shinken.JPG|His wind-elemental Shinken Kenji Yamashiro Pic 1.png|Kenji with his Shinken-sword Trivia * His armor is based on the one of Yukimura Sanada. * His element is wind. * His hobbies are going for a walk, fishing and fighting * His favorite World is Terra. * His dream destination is * His favorite Color is teal, and his Team-color is Green. * His favorite food is beef. * His favorite beverage is sake. * His favorite animal is the siberian tiger. * His favorite show is ruroni Kenshin. * His favorite movie is the last Samurai. * His favorite video game is Dynasty Warriors. * His favorite ice cream flavour is cherry. * His favorite sport is kendo. * His favorite song is armour zone. * His favorite instrument is the electric guitar. * His heavenly virtue is patience * His deadly sin is envy * His role model is Kenshin Himura * He prays to Hachiman, japanese god of war * He normally sleeps for 4 hours (0-4 o'clock) Category:Characters Category:Oni Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:1982.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters